Still Can't Help Myself
by LordryuTJ
Summary: Beer at a high-school level party is almost as essential as eggs on Easter. Little did I know it could help get me laid. Sequel to "Can't Help Myself". Spike's POV. Rated M for a reason, and the cover implies a little.
1. I Swear, I Didn't Expect This

**Still Can't Help Myself  
** _My Little Pony: Equestria Girls three-shot; a sequel based on a previous story._

 **This story takes place five months after _Can't Help Myself_ ; by this time, Spike and Sunset are fairly closer than before. Then in the near-end of March, during what is meant to be a very casual party to celebrate their Spring Break vacation, one thing becomes pretty clear: a drunk Sunset, a curious/nervous Spike, and a blacked-out Twilight makes for a very lewd scenario waiting to happen.**

 _ **[Sunset/Spike/Twilight triangle pairing]  
**_ _AU (half-dragon/human Spike), takes place from Spike's POV_

 **Rated M for a very inebriated woman, a fair share of cussing, and a couple of smutty but amusing situations ahead.**

* * *

If there's one thing about high school that's worth mentioning, it's that the last year is always where shit begins to fall apart. Especially when you're an adult at this time; that just stacks stress onto more stress that you already get with having to keep up with the grades and trying to send yourself home happy, and it all makes a meltdown sandwich by the end if you're not careful.

When those times come to take a breather from all the pencils and chalkboards of life, it really helps you, y'know? And I don't mean by just simply sitting around the house and sleeping off your days. Nah, I'm always on my toes. Mainly because Twilight and I agreed to not just plant our faces in the books during all of these vacations; trust me, becoming a social outcast in this part of the world is an absolute death sentence to your brain. So that's why we arrange these little casual parties whenever we get a few days' break from the lockers, backpacks and weird teachers, just between us and a handful of friends.

Winter break, Thanksgiving break (after the family comes by, of course), _mid_ -winter break, et cetera; even sometimes whenever school gets snowed out, we still find a way to get together and mingle around. Of course, spring break is the next on the list of "times where we can give going to school the middle finger". So the party must have been at least only as calm and friendly as the rest, right?

Well, it took a lot of out me, so I'm not too sure how calm this really was. There was quite a bit of dancing going on around me, but it's just stopped now that the party's practically over. Now I'm just slumped in this chair, just trying to rest the night away, as the party just fades away, and everyone just heads back to their homes...

 _Almost_ everyone, I mean.

You remember Sunset Shimmer, right? You know, the girl who I shot my load on a few months back? First things first, we aren't exactly an item, even after all that. Secondly, I do still thank her for helping me through the awkward phase of the age-18 business; at the very least, I'm glad it was someone I know, and someone who isn't too much older than me ( _she's 21 right about now; her birthday came by a month after what happened in the stall that one day, so it's not like she's much older than me at this point_ ) _._ Naturally, she was one of the first to accept an invitation.

So she brought a lot of beer. Guess the St. Paddy's stuff wasn't going to be left behind for just a few more days. I probably shouldn't be so surprised; either she REALLY wanted to enjoy her alcoholic freedom, or she's part-Irish. Most likely, the first one. Of course I had none of it; three years too early for me, Sunny.

With the party over, it's just her, me, and Twilight, and I know pretty well that Twilight is trying to sleep off the loads of alcoholic delight over there on the couch on the other side of the room. Shimmer said she was stay here for the night. Pfft, yeah, _I wonder why._

When you're the only sober person around, and can notice a few more things that other, more buzzed, goers don't, you can usually tell if someone's had one too many. I haven't really seen her much since the party ended. Last time we spoke was a few minutes ago when she was off to the bathroom for the moment, but I could definitely sense the intoxication in her breath. _Does the second-hand thing work for beer around here?_ She can keep the hard stuff down pretty well, though. Shows me pretty well how hard she can keep herself under control-

...to a limit at least, because _she's just fallen right onto my lap._

Just right out of my clear vision, she's just tumbled down on top of me like a clumsy little oddball. Guess there is a limit for her.

"Whoops!" she laughs, not helping herself to just burst into a brief giggling fit.

 _Okay. Yeah_ , she's kept drinking, no doubt about it, 'cause the alcohol levels in her breath have _doubled_ somehow.

I can't help but chuckle a bit myself. "You okay?" I ask.

"I'm-I-I-I'm fine..." Sunset slurs out with a light smile, twirling through the red and yellow swirls of her hair.

"I can _clearly_ see why you don't want to get back home." I retort. At this point, I'm going to at least try to hold a conversation with this drunken ball of goof.

"C-cars are... death traps when combined with alcohol..." Sunset begins to ramble drunkenly. "And... I think walking is even more of a sh-shitty idea..."

I grin and try to hold back any snickering, as I jokingly consider, "I could always carry you."

And she just wheezes with laughter, as she burrows a hand into my green hair ( _it's oddly natural_ ) and gives it a playful rubdown. "But I like hanging out with you guys. I-I almost want to _live_ here, you-you know? That way, I-* _hic_ *-I _h_ ave a bit more time before the party to just _bump and grind_ with you, you know?" Driving the point across, she briefly gyrates her hips on top of me.

Holy _Christ_ , when she does that, and she's wearing those pitch-black leather jeans at almost _all times_... little miss Shimmer, you tempt me. _Oh lord..._

Trust me, I'm trying to slack my bone as much as possible with her sitting on me like this, and I'm _definitely_ trying to keep away from thinking about our little private time back in October. That's just further fuel to the fire that I don't need.

I swallow and nod, "Yeah. Yeah, I know what you mean."

I think I'm starting to sink into my seat a little; I begin to adjust and scooch back. This could be easier without a full-grown woman in primarily leather apparel sitting on my lap.

Sunset sways momentarily on top of me, visibly heaved by my sudden movement underneath her. "Whoa..."

I turn back to make eye contact with her. "What?"

"Are y-are _you_ doin' okay?" she asks me, still a bit slurred but still slowly regaining composure. "Y-you seem a bit nervous."

I shrug. "Well, you are kinda using me as a chair..."

So how many times have I made her crack up within the last couple minutes? Don't know if the beer in her system is helping or not with that.

At this point, I can't help but think... ... _she's pretty hot when she laughs._

I think our little chat has virtually just faded out; now I'm just sitting and breathing, and Sunset's still sitting on me, resting her head on my right shoulder. I think she's even humming a little. She must be trying to beat me in being the most relaxed between the two of us.

Alright. Understandable. Girl needs her sleep, that's a good idea. Hangover or not, there's not much you could do after a party. We're all in a different spot to rest after the the festivities have ended, so if she wants a little sleeping buddy tonight, I think I could be the suitable candida— _she's gnawing on my ear._

I mean, it's not hurting me, but it's a little... _much_. It's kinda keeping me awake, I'm honestly a little weirded out.

I wrap an arm around her to slowly pry her off my ear. "Sunset, I-I'm flattered, trust me, but-"

 _And now she's just forced her lips onto mine._ _Holy_ shit, Shimmer, why the _hell_...? Okay, I'm alright with just letting this go on, but that's mainly because I wanna know if this is the beer doing the kissing or just her truly wanting me.

After about 10 seconds in this lip-lock, she inches away from me, staring _very_ deep into my eyes. Holy crap, she practically looks lost in there.

I can't help but drone out... "Uhhhhhh..."

"W-what? What's wrong?" Sunset looks a little confused.

On second thought, I might not want to mention it. I shake my head a little as I look away from her. "...Nothin'."

"Are you—are you, are you _sure_ about that?" Sunset stammers out, lightly laughing a little more, in doubt that it isn't anything important or somethin'. "'cuz what I'm feelin' of you down here says _oootherwiiise_."

 _Wait what?_

…

Oh crap. She's right. I think the kiss threw me off or something. I've been trying to keep myself down since she clung onto me, in a desperate attempt to handle myself as I get older, but now...

…this half-breed is _definitely_ sprouting something hard down here right now.

 _And I think she can feel it._

"Oh, Spike… adulthood's really changin' you for the better, huh?" Shimmer sighs lovingly towards me. "Sometimes, it feels like you... you just need t-to _lose_ yourself in someone's eyes... you know?"

Sunset's smile seems to be growing more tempting. She's still a bit too-shitfaced from her beer to sound 100% competent, although her voice is dwelling into a tone that I don't think I could resist. The eye-fucking is absolutely not putting me at an advantage, either. That, and I think her swiveling hips have returned, and it doesn't look like she's willing to stop this time, either.

 _Hnnggg... dammit... leather... my one weakness._

I figure there's no way out of this without feeling like a cock-blocker. Besides, she's probably one of the hottest chicks I've met, so this could definitely be worth it. At least, the second time, anyway.

 _Oh, fuck it._

I plunge back in and return the favor with another kiss. This time, I'm not gonna try to hold her back, or myself either, for that matter. This kiss wasn't just mouth-to-mouth like the last, it was tongue-to-tongue as well. Yeah, Sunset Shimmer may be a little drunk, but it seems like she was longing for me long before the party, based on the fact that she _immediately_ accepted our return to the lip-lock that sealed it.

Moaning deeply, transitions from her sitting-sideways position on my loins, to just straight up straddling my hips like a saddle. _What do they call that? The cowgirl position? I've watched a bit of porn over the last couple years, so I think I got the basic positions down. Hopefully I'll actually be able to use them soon._

Any breaks we give each other in this spit-swapping session only lasts for a good part of a second. I think by this time, we've been going in deep in making out for a good half a minute.

 _Ohhhh-h-h-hhhoo_ , I am flat-out locked and loaded down here.

Again, I'm pretty sure she notices this, too, since she's beginning to bring an arm down my shirt. She gets lower... and lower... and she's reached the zipper. _Oh hell yeah._

We're both looking down at my raging stiffness at this point, and it is _bulging_ out of my jeans, even when the zipper slowly comes down. Neither of us seem to have any trouble releasing the throbbing out into fresh air, either; my cock just simply breaks through with a _SHLOOP!_ No seriously, I think some pre-cum dribbled out of me while her ass rubbed down on me, and it audibly let it flop out with a weird slippery noise. I swear, we're both trying to hold back laughter; this type of stuff isn't really comedic business, unless you're in an adult comedy.

I haven't really looked at my penis that much, even when showering or jerking off, but I am fairly certain I've grown a bit since October. I have really got to measure it sometime, I swear it's about eight or nine inches, which even by age standards, it's a bit of an early-bloomer sort of thing. Maybe dragon blood improves it.

But still, I _am_ starting to feel that same sensation of satisfaction that I felt back then in the stall. Except I think it's slightly gotten even _more_ satisfying.

Sunset's really got a good grip on my cock, as she shafted me. Somehow, she's improved; not by much, since she's already handled it down pretty well and almost perfected her handjob craft. Nothing much to do right now but to sit and watch her and her curvy body shake my member up and down.

We share a few more light kisses; the eye contact is mostly off my cock, but we both know she's still working on it down there.

"You... you're one hell of a girl, you know that?" I compliment her, holding a bit of my breath to avoid interrupting myself with a moan from her shafting me.

" _Yeaaah_ , I do my best." Sunset responds, her smile growing from my polite little comment. She seems to be sobering up a little. She's still going, though, so that's a further guarantee that this is her wanting me with little filtering to authenticate it.

"I... * _slight chuckle_ * I can't help but feel we're actually growing a bit of a legit... * _hnng..._ * a legit... t-thing" My rebuttal is a little awkward, since I'm in the spur of pleasure.

God _damn_ , has she have her hand locked in on my member, clinging on to it in this steady, consistent pace. Her looks, and her experience with holding her own against a cock, is getting me hot. So hot I'm beginning to sweat, and it's really giving her the incentive to keep going.

Sunset bends down _deep_ towards my stone-stiff cock, and gives the tip a long and luscious lick. Then she just goes down deeper, and gets my tip completely in her mouth. HJ to BJ: _nice_ transition.

With every dip back down, she takes one inch after another, gradually taking in my whole cock within seconds. It's really electrifying when someone begins to deep-throat you and barely have any trouble doing so. Experience seems to be the key here. Her tongue travels around my hard-on, sloppily licking everything, from the veins popping out to the very base of the penis.

I can't really help myself; I couldn't just watch. I begin to pat down on Sunset's head, feeling around in the stripes of gold and crimson of her hair, while holding her down. Go deep. _Real_ deep. Not too deep, though; I'm kinda scared I might cause her to gag a little, like last time. Hopefully what I've learned from that day causes true improvement for me in the art of being blown. With the other hand, I casually feel my ballsack up and down. It won't do much, but it's better off that I put both my hands to use while Shimmer sucks me off.

A smug smile just crawls across my face, as I continue to comment, "This is..." I stop to laugh, feeling a little accomplished myself, "this is fuckin' great..."

Sunset glares up at me and replies with a small smile, or at least as much of a smile she can do while her mouth holds onto my dragon/man-meat.

Releasing me from her mouth, she follows up with a verbal reply. "You... you _ffff_ uckin' deserve it."

I'm fairly flattered by her response. "Do I really?"

She moans out, " _Yeeeaaah._ "

I think some of the effects of the several cans of beer mentally have slowly started to fade from Sunset Shimmer. She's still real buzzed, but I think she's beating the distorted coordination. Not that handjobs, blowjobs, or sex altogether, need that much coordination that it would be so clumsy when done under the influence. It's not like driving. It isn't _dangerous_ , or even _lethal_.

We're now at the moment of returning to phase one, with Sunset stroking on my member nicely. I think I know where this is going to go...

"Someone like you needs to feel all bases of the romantic tree. You're a pretty cute kid, you know." She begins. "Too cute to not experience this before we graduate."

"That's some pretty odd logic..." I spit out. Where exactly is sex balanced into the in-and-outs of high school?

"In my mind, it is, at least." Sunset counters, "Beauty is probably expressed the best through this level of love. Don't take it as some crazy shit, it's something that I think anybody should-* _urp_ *-should... _consider_."

Some more light laughter escapes through my throat and out the mouth. Still doesn't sound like the most logical thing. I ask, "Are you sure that it isn't the part of the alcohol that got in your brain just messing with you?"

Sunset laughs back, not really giving a clear response with it, as she lets go of my member and sits up straight, looking back down at me. I look down towards her legs, and I _just_ take notice to her hands unbuttoning her shiny leather jeans, and then slowly pulling them down, even giving a slight hint of her equally-black panties underneath them. If this truly is leading to what I think it is leading, then I think I will have quite a story to tell, about the time I went to the next level, how I hit true love's home-run in the bed. Or chair, in this case.

With one trusting seductive smile, Sunset Shimmer assures me as honestly as possible.

"Oh, just shut up and **take me** , my beautiful dragon."

* * *

 **Happy Easter, fellas. This is the first phase of your gift.**


	2. But I'm Glad It's Happening

I'm still gazing down towards my solid, soaked member, waiting in anticipation as Sunset Shimmer is about ready to pounce on my big ol' half-breed cock, with her jeans slowly sagging down her legs, and her eyes down on me just begging for it.

Oh, I am nervous. _Absolutely nervous._ But mostly on the inside. I'm still all smiles, even licking my lips a little, with the emotions that Sunset sees on my face.

It's reached the point of her undressing that I can see her perky pussy in clear view, and it looks like she's just as excited, if not more, than me, since it is _glistening_.

She sets a hand back down onto my member, bending it towards her, as she begins to lead me to the promised land inside of her. It's only natural that I follow the leader; it's my first time actually getting into the act, and not just rubbing the dragon's sword onto something and blasting it with white goodness. She's been with other guys before, so some point's she's gotten down to it; she's got the experience edge in this one.

I can't help but chuckle in my pool of excitement, as Sunset lowers herself onto me and encases my penis inside her with ease.

 _I am officially the luckiest guy in the world today... but ohhhh, man... the contact..._

The intensity that comes when there's a chance you could erupt at any moment is a pretty hefty sign that you need to power through.

Yeah, her vag's hugging my chode pretty tight, like a big fuckin' hug, but this isn't exactly the emotional, soothing and rhythmic dance of love that I've seen in a few movies in my day. She's more starting off strong, and fast, and a bit loud, honestly, like a PornHub video with a few million views or somethin'.

Shimmer still keeps a very devilishly amused grin as she looks at me close and _deep._ She continues a briskly paced rhythm on my cock, about two slams per second., and begins to express her sexual gratitude audibly; she's laughing a bit to herself, quietly, but her drunken laughter is spread around by a few sharp pants of pleasure and a couple slight burps from the alcohol building up in her system.

She grabs onto one of my shoulders with one hand, and with the other, she lifts up the back of her leather jeans. I guess she doesn't want to drop too much clothing, maybe out of worry her being so drunk could cause a bit of clumsiness and maybe tear an article of clothing or two.

Looking at her go to town on my dick like going on a rough and bouncy bull-ride, I start to think to myself a little more. _This is kinda of an easy bull-ride for her, isn't it?_ I mean, this is an absolutely awesome feeling to have a hot girl riding you ( _especially with only a slight age difference, or even not much of an age difference at all_ ) like no-one's business, but I feel like...

...like I'm not really putting much into it.

So I figure it truly is time to go all out.

I wrap my around around her waist and grab Sunset by the curves, and I rise the fuck up straight, like I'm getting out of bed, or like the or something, I dunno.

 _Time for all the porn I've watched to pay off._

Clinging onto her for all my life, it almost feels like a flat-out bear-hug that I've locked Sunset into, as I thrust into her myself, maybe smacking into her deeper than she did to me just a moment ago.

From what I gather within the past few seconds, Sunset's mouth-widened smile reads a feeling of pleasant surprise, almost like she's so suddenly proud of me for managing to overtake her at such a moment's notice.

" _Holy crap._ " She gasps, "Don't _fuckin'_ stop, please...!"

I nod in response, groaning deeply for a moment as I roll my hips into hers, continuing to thrust my meat to the very base into her cunt, which squeezes on me a bit. I think she accepts this change of pace.

This hot and wet action is naturally affecting the chair itself as well, as it creaks and shakes, and the cushions begin to crumple up underneath us.

As I jump back in for another period of making out with Sunset, smashing lips and twisting tongues with her as my humps quickly come to a jackrabbit's pace. God, forget the beer breath for the moment; this will definitely be worth it in the end, if my relationship with Shimmer truly gets a massive upgrade from this hot and heavy action, even more than when she helped me relieve my urges from my new-found "leather-laced booty" fetish. _Yeah, I know, "leather-laced booty" sounds completely bonkers when put out of context, but it's the best I COULD describe it._

And then Sunset starts to lean back to get some air back in. I think I sucked some out of her, and a bit of the beer breath as _weeellll-_

 _And_ we've both just tumbled to the floor. **Whoops.**

Luckily, there wasn't much damage done to the both of us, although because it was Sunset dropping first, she took most of the fall, and broke some of mine, but it's alright; we're both too busy laughing it off. I think we almost completely forgot we were fucking for a moment, but it was me who snapped back to business first, as I re-continued my thrusting into her, and her laugh is rattled with vibrations of sweaty pleasure as my thrusts shake her around.

 _From cowgirl to missionary. Nice. Unconventional and unintentional transition, but at least I'm taking control, even if it is towards someone with a drunken mind._

We're both easing ourselves in terms of moaning and wincing in our tight embrace. I'm practically muffling myself by burying my face into Sunset's purple shirt underneath the leather jacket, and digging myself in between her tits. I don't really feel like feeling around and checking if she's wearing a bra or not; I've got fucking to tend to, and I don't want to distract myself from our climax.

God, we're both really getting messy, aren't we? We're collecting quite a margin of sweat from all this hard and heated sex, and it's not only moistening a bit of our clothing, but I think we're both messing up each other's hair for the most part whenever we make out, or at least whenever our heads come close together.

Also, yeah, the sweat's helping it become clear that Sunset Shimmer's not wearing a bra; her nipples are _prominent_ through the shirt.

Oh god, I feel like a fucking train speeding through a tunnel. ...Going in and out of said tunnel. Disregard that comparison, it's not important now...

But still, I'm still a fucking quick machine in this. My first time, no less, so it's shocking to me the most.

"Oh _god_..." Sunset moans, eyes squinting shut as I continue to pound her with intense force.

"What?" I softly ask; I think I know what she's coming towards ( _no pun intended, more than likely_ ), but I wanna be sure here.

"I'm... I'm _close_..." She responds, gasping while so close to my face.

Well, she's coming pretty close. Might as well get faster.

 _Smack-smack-smack-smack-smack-smack-smack..._

To be honest, I'm not too far from reaching a climax myself, but I think she might beat me in the game of "who cums first?"

Oh wait. Hold on.

I completely stop for a moment; I realize in a flash that Sunset's legs kicking around behind me are now shaking quite vibrantly. Alright, I guess I'm not cumming just yet. I pull out almost immediately, and look down as Sunset pulls her leather jeans back up to her waist, and starts convulsing and shuddering in what I can call the biggest orgasm she's experienced so far. I stroke myself a little watching her, as she slowly calms down and lays, satisfied to her very maximum. I can legit _tell_ that she's squirted in her leathers (at least, again), from the slightly darker spot in her crotch area, and it kinda makes me feel thirsty.

I bend down and start to kiss on her leathered pussy, as she hums to herself, relieved of her sexual stress. She looks upwards, as I lick at her juices. Still sweet as ever, I must say. After a few more seconds pass, she lightly taps on my head, and asks.

"Um... Spike?"

She has _all_ of my attention, so no need for her to worry, but she looks a little curious.

"How does... how is Twilight still asleep after all this?"

I'm a bit confused. It goes away almost immediately, as I look up towards where Sunset is looking, and see Twilight still slumped over on the armrest of the couch. Actually, I really haven't noticed, but she hasn't moved an inch of her body, since I last saw her.

Curious, I stand up and walk over to the couch to check up on the girl who taught me for all those years.

I don't really need to do much to check up on her status of health; she's been drunk, I can tell that. I check her pulse as well, on several parts of her body, and she's still pretty... alive, I guess? Takes me a few seconds ( _maybe a few seconds too long_ ) to get to a fairly obvious conclusion.

"Man, she's out like a light. The beer must've knocked her out for a bit."

Sunset gasps behind me, almost excitedly. I think she just had an idea bomb go off in her head.

"Oh my god. Spike, _Spiiiike_ , I got an idea..." Sunset realizes. When I turn around, she's scampering around, crawling towards me in a fit of anticipation.

I am a bit worried. She's a drunk, afterglowing mess, I'm sober and confident, and there might be some conflicting ideas. "What?"

"I wanna play something." She responds with eagerness.

"Okay, if it has anything to do with dropping Twilight off stuff and hoping she survives it all, then I don't wanna be involved."

She quickly assures me, "Nononono, this is, this is-*urp* ... _rrrrelatively_ safe. Spike..."

Sunset sets both her hands on my cheeks, almost like she's about to kiss me again. Given what we've been doing, I don't think she's about ready for a round 2. Then the next question comes out of her.

"Truth or dare?"

"...Isn't it a bit too late to go for that?" I ask, a bit perplexed. "We've already kinda gone to Pound Town just now..."

"Yeah, but still... please?"

With that innocent and beckoning look on her face, I can't help but just go ahead and accept.

"Alright, alright, Sunny, dare."

I immediately go to dare mainly for the sake that she might not want to deal with any truths. That and she's drunk, so she could ruin the night if something too secretive slips out.

But then she leans closer to one of my ears, looking pretty glad that I went with a dare, almost like it was all a part of her idea.

However, what she whispers to me sounds like this 'relatively safe' idea is actually a bit risky.

" _I dare you to cum on Twilight..._ "

* * *

 **Expect chapter 3 within a few days. I've got all the time in the world this week, with spring break keeping me home where I'm safe to type for you guys whenever.**


	3. And I Will Never Forget It

**Just to note, the profile pic (made by putting together two different pieces of fan-art) gives a pretty good visual to how Twilight's body (and ass) shape is, so refer to that when it starts being described in this chapter.**

* * *

...Yeah, normally this would be the time for me to regret a decision leading up to all of this, but... eh, I don't really feel like complaining.

Oh, I'm nervous, nervous as _fuck_ , but... a dare's a dare. And they know me; I don't really back down from 'em.

...Alright, _maybe_ I _really_ didn't want to do it. At all. For the risk of embarrassing myself. But I'm giving in now. Don't really want to upset someone in a drunken phase, especially someone I just fucked stupid five minutes ago.

So here I am, kneeling on the couch, right behind where Twilight is laying belly-down, and she doesn't notice a thing because she's out cold. Thankfully, that means she won't be able to feel anything happening on her or around her 'till she wakes up. Even then, there's still a bit of pressure of her waking up any moment now.

Peering down on her like an odd little 'Peeping Tom', I kinda gotta say; I feel pretty charmed to sitting behind her, mainly because... _she's got quite a curvy ass_. No, I'm not crazy; I really love to admit this to myself within my noggin on an occasion.

It's just... the _jeans_ she wears, man. They are the skinniest pair I've seen on her, and it really shows off all the curves on the waist and right down to her legs. It leaves pretty fuckin' little to the imagination. The sculpture, the beauty, the ridiculous _hotness._ If there's a wonder why Sunset's daring me to cum on her, it's probably _dat ass_ that she's talking about. Oh, and it _really_ gets better with her position; face down, ass _way_ up, about up to chest level. Staring down, I bet I could just bend down and lay my face on her ass like a pillow, and just motorboat right on her. Unfortunately, I think it's just fapping on her and spewing on her. If it's her ass I have to target, then fuck it.

Okay, I really can't help but advance further, especially since this dragon member is still hard and _throbbing_ like my heartbeat traveled down to my loins, and it's just out in the wind like nothing, and Sunset's kneeling right behind me, breathing down on my shoulder in anticipation. With how buzzed she's gotten, this must feel like lighting up fireworks and watching them go for the first time. Well, got to get started on the fireworks in my loins. ...Man I suck at wordplay.

I start going to town on my little dragon, rubbing it up and down routinely. It doesn't catch me at first, but I think the downtime between me making Sunset squirt all over the place and me shafting right behind Twilight while she's sleeping is keeping me far from cumming, so it's not going to be a squirt-and-go type of deal. I guess I might have to work for it as much as possible. So I try thrusting my hand down my shaft harder and faster, and Sunset is really getting an eyeful behind me.

...Okay, yeah, I can't focus. Not at all. Usually, I get the shaftin' going alone, or at least whenever no-one's paying attention if I get desperate. Having someone watch me fap like this, it's... it's really distracting.

"You, uh... you havin' trouble over there?" Sunset asks me; now she's resting her head on my shoulder, watching over my dick, almost like she wants to go for seconds on it.

I assure her, "No-no, I-I got this..."

 _I haven't got this. Not yet._ It's really kind of a bother; I think everything rising up in my cock just... fell back down to square one. At least I got it wet and sticky, that's gotta help.

 _Shlick-shlick-shlick...shlick-shlick-shlick..._

 _...Rrgh!_

" _Dammit..._ " I hear myself let out a little bit of frustration through my lips. There goes 'smooth and easy cruising', especially after **fucking Shimmer silly**. I mean, how does that memory _not_ help me cum?

Sunset sighs right into my ear, almost sounding _disappointed_. _**Shit**_ _, I don't think I'm helping things at this point..._

"Alright, _move_..."

And then she shoves past to sit in front of me. I can see she knows I need help; I kinda wanted to try getting this done on my own, but... well, the plus of the leather on her brushing on my cock again is starting to encourage me a little.

"Sorry," Sunset briefly apologizes to me, adjusting herself in front of me, "but I think you need a little help getting a little more fuel down there. Just give me... give me a second..."

Now she's starting to pull her jeans back down; looks like she _does_ want to go for round two after all.

She turns and grips onto my member lightly, exposing her butt over her pulled-down jeans as she leads me back inside her slowly and carefully. If this is what it takes to get me cumming on Twilight, beyond all the absurdity of doing this act, and the fact that I've shot my load on Twilight by _complete accident_ a few months ago, then I'm not complaining at all.

Alright, I'm slowly re-entering her—holy _crap_ , it's still tight as ever... think it's gotten _tighter_ -

Wait.

 _Yeeaaah..._

Yep. She's shoving my dick up her ass.

 _Even better._

The pre-cum on my dick is helping wonders for Sunset wanting to take it up the ass. I'm already starting to throb again, as I just _ease_ in further and further until my balls just lightly begin to rub on her pussy. Balls-deep ass fucking _sounds like the best plan in this situation_ , cause I'm really feeling the power of her booty on me.

I moan _deeply_ as I wrap my hands around her hits and keep all my inches up her shitter for _just_ a few seconds longer. Just let me _savor_ the moment.

"Yeaah... I _knew_ you'd fuckin' like it..." Shimmer tells me, licking her lips, enticing me to keep going. I'm honestly surprised she doesn't feel much of any pain getting me in her asshole like this. Maybe she's gone a round up there before, with a toy or something. I dunno, it seems like I'm able to enter, but she still felt tight as hell, so I can guarantee this is her first legit cock up the booty.,

Anyways, I start the anal action with some little thrusts into her, just a couple inches in and out to start with her. She coos beneath me, bending down, as she actually starts to rest her head on Twilight's butt. If she wasn't so drunk over her ass, she would've woken up right now.

I begin to pull back out of Sunset a little further, inch by inch, with every few more thrusts back and forth. My grip on her curves grows tighter, as I dedicate this whole moment to pounding this red-and-yellow attack of hotness's backdoor. Add that up with my ballsack slapping her glossy vag, and it's paradise from here until the white fireworks shoot.

I can tell Sunset's holding back all kinds of screams, with her putting a hand to her mouth to muffle her pleasure. I assume she's about as precautious as I am about potentially waking Twilight from her booze-fueled coma, and I don't blame her for trying to help us out. I don't want to let her down and fail this dare so suddenly.

I'm getting faster, nearly reaching my thrust-per-second limit. I'm as _deep_ as I can go, deep enough to smack her ass with my crotch with every single incoming thrust. I dig my nails into her hips, and look up to the sky with my tongue whipping around in the air. _Aw hell yeah_ , this is _the_ moment that makes my hard-knock school year _fuckin'_ _ **worth it!**_

This is getting me so high on the pleasure that I'm starting to get a good look at all the positives with this dare, while taking Sunset from the backdoor so intensely.

Mainly, _all the opportunities I missed with Twilight's big, curvy, bouncin' fuckin' butt!_

All my life I haven't been paying attention to it, but now that I'm 18 and able to pounce on a bitch's ass like this, it hit me like a ton of bricks how hot Twilight is from behind, pretty much #2 to the woman of my dreams in Sunset Shimmer.

My imagination is going absolutely nuts, about junkie-addict-level bonkers, with the thought of the outcome coming soon ( _and yes, pun com-fucking-pletely intended_ ).

I can see it now; the ropes of jizz shooting out of me after I pull out of Sunny's ass, beginning to rain down from the ceiling onto Sparkle's jeans with little splatter after splatter.

All the _cum,_ rope after rope, painting Twilight's ass white with jizzum, shining in the glistening light in the most beautiful image of both mine and Sunset Shimmer's life, with curves to die for quaking before us and-

 _And..._

 _Here goes_...

" **Nnngh, fuck, I'm gonna cum-!** "

With only that little warning shouted through my teeth, through a deep groan, I pull out of Sunset just as she begins to reach her own pleasurable breaking point, and my cock slips just below her pussy.

As I lift Sunset's leathery jeans back up to her hips, she wraps an arm over my head, as I keep my grip on her pants for just a few moments longer.

"Oh _fuck_ yeah..." She moans as she rubs her leathered slit over my dragon-cock, ready to make us both reach our climax.

Seconds pass as I feel it sliding up and out of me, "Oh fuck, I'm c—I'm c _uhhh-_!"

Shimmer follows suit, "Yeah, m-me too!"

She squeals as she feels herself letting go, just as the cum shoots out of my tip and begins splattering onto the ass of the sleeping booty-beauty that is my best friend Twilight Sparkle.

The only sounds coming through the house are of the both of us moaning in orgasm, and the faint spurts and wetness landing on Twilight's rear bumper.

For a moment, I almost _black out_ as my load slowly runs thin and then fade. I swear I can feel Sunset's juices slowly soaking through the leather, and begin to drip down on the futon.

After a moment to catch our breaths, and get off our peaks of pleasure, I come up with a little smile to express my gratitude towards Sunset.

"That... _holy shit_ that was awesome..." I say through my panting, which is slowly fading away.

"Anything for the guy I love..." Sunset responds to me. I notice that she isn't really looking towards my direction, more that she's staring down at the masterpiece of white on Twilight's back and butt. She _really_ likes what my cock's whipped up on the bookworm before us.

"Well... I'm feelin'... fuckin' tired..." She then says, as she holds her head for a moment, and starts to get off the couch, "I think I'm gonna go and crash on a bed somewhere..."

 _Yeah, there's just one more thing..._

" _Whoa,_ hold on a sec, Sunny..." I grab onto her shoulder to stop her from getting up. I've still got one more plan to even things up. "I've done my dare... now you do yours."

Sunset looks back, looking quite amused for the most part. "Oh, really?" She curiously smiles towards me, awaiting my request.

I adjust her head to turn back to the jizz-dressed prize before us. "You see all the cum I got on her because of you?"

Then I lean closer to her head and whisper deeply...

" _I dare you to lick it clean._ "

From the side of her head I see from whispering into her ear, I see a deviant little smile on her face, almost like that's all she wanted to hear from me.

"Challenge accepted." She responds, right before ducking back down and treating herself to a little bit of ass.

The imagery was pretty damn satisfying; you think cumming on Sunset Shimmer's leathery ass and then later shoving a dick up it with little resistance would be a beautiful sight for someone like me? Just watch her slurping and licking up all the cum on Twilight's drenched butt like a cat to milk. Fucking amazing. She's leaving no jizzed-on spot left unchecked, and her tongue is working wonders on those tight pair of jeans on Sparkle's big sparklin' ass.

God damn, I wish I had my phone on me right now. This would probably earn me millions of views on PornHub if I was lucky.

It took longer than you'd think, about close to a minute for Sunset to get every last drop of cum off Twilight's ass using only her mouth; that's a lot of built-up sexual frustration that I've shot all over her.

On a big plus side, at least this dare helps in the way that we're practically getting rid of any evidence that I ever came on Twilight's rump.

After completing her task as I requested, I beckon Sunset towards me, and she turns around to meet me and my still-glazed cock. For a moment, I let her stuck on the tip of my cock for a moment, just to slurp up what drips were left of the cum flushing out of my body.

Such a sexual powerhouse she and I make together. It's like clockwork chemistry, putting us together so we can explode together.

Taking her lips off my mostly-erect cock, Sunset smiles and chuckles as she looks up to me and offers me by asking, "So, you wanna take this upstairs? Maybe this time, I'll _let you cum inside me._ "

I gleam back once she finished asking.

 _A sexual powerhouse indeed._

* * *

 **It's good to be back. Apologies for such delay after almost three months. I blame TEW2013 and 2016 for taking away much of the time I would've spent on the stories I currently have in progress, including this one.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the conclusion of this three-part story of love and beauty. Until next time...**


End file.
